Childhood
by loversrebellion
Summary: Cat's childhood was lonely and empty until she met a mean looking girl named Jade, who changed everything, by surprise. Cade


Childhood

Disclaimer: Victorious, nope

Cat's POV

As I little kid I didn't talk much like I do now everybody calls me a chatter box. But I don't even now what a chatter box is, is it a box that chatters? Or is it a chatter in a box? That's so confusing, oh anyway as a kid the only person I would talk to was, Cuddles. My teddy bear, he was the nicest person in the world, he never judged me like everyone else did. We would do everything together, one day when I was seven years old we went to the park. And we met a mean looking girl, her eyes dark green, her hair, dark chocolate brown. I love chocolate it's so good but my mom always tells me not to eat too much. That it is bad for me but I don't understand how something that tastes so good could be bad for you. Well where was I oh yeah the mean looking girl. Me and Cuddles, wanted to see if we could make her our friend.

She was on the swings, her hair blowing, she was looking down at her feet. Like she was mad or sad I wanted to know what she was feeling or thinking. So I walked up to her with Cuddles paw buried in mine.

"Hi" I whispered to her, realizing that I was talking to another person other than Cuddles.

She was high in the air by now after she saw my she jumped off. She was flying high in the air she landed with her feet pressing hard against the green grass. Poor grass I thought, walking towards the girl.

"What do you want?" she asked me with anger. I wondered why she was mad at me I had barely met her and I hadn't did a thing to her. Or maybe I did I apologized quickly before she ended up staying mad at me

"I'm sorry, I'm Cat I didn't mean to make you mad" I had said to her. She had only looked at me, confused. I didn't know what else to say.

"Why did your parents name you cat?, that's an animal name." She asked me.

I just looked down at my feet and whispered "My real name is Caterina they just call me Cat."

When I looked back up at her she was looking at Cuddles.

She pointed to him, and asked me "Why do you carry a teddy bear?"

I hurried to answer "He is my friend."

She looked back at me and said "My name is Jade, and don't you have any other friends?"

"No, do you?" I whispered I saw her head shake at the question.

"Do you want to be my friend then?" I asked, scared of the answer no.

She just nodded and I squealed I saw her smile a little but just a little. Ever since then I would go to the park everyday just to see her, only during summers though. It was sad when it wasn't summer since I didn't get to see her and we didn't go to the same school. I started leaving Cuddles home by himself, during summers though I felt kind of bad.

Sometimes Jade would be rude to me but I got used to it because I knew that she was just having a bad day those times. We would play games like hide and seek, cops and robbers, and tag. She was fun to play with but she didn't always laugh or smile, sometimes it was a frown or a silent cry. I would always rub her back and give her kisses on the cheek when she did. But some days she wouldn't even let me touch her when she was having a bad day. She wouldn't get near me at all, at least she still always came to the park for me. On days that it was raining we would still come with our rain jackets and boots on. One day Jade didn't bring a jacket, only her boots. So when we were under the playground, we shared mine. She didn't want to though I kept telling her that she would get sick but she didn't seem to care.

"Can I marry you, when we are older, Jade?" I had asked her one day when we were sitting under our favorite oak tree, at the park.

She let me touch her that day, even if it was one of her very bad days. I laid my head on her shoulder waiting for a answer.

"Sure, you will be my pretty bride" she whispered, that was the first very nice thing that she had ever said to me.

I grabbed her hand and kissed her on her cheek. She smiled a actual big smile and it was pretty to see. I turned ten the next day I had invited Jade to come to my house, and she did. She gave me a box wrapped in red wrap, just plain red but I liked it. When I opened it she was right beside me, waiting to see my expression. It was a stuffed pink unicorn once I saw it I squealed and hugged her hard she hugged me back, smiling when we pulled apart. I remembered one time I had said I loved unicorns and the color pink she said she hated them both.

But still got me one "Do you hate it?" I asked her about the gift she gave me. She just smiled and shook her head.

The first time I got to go to her house when I turned thirteen. I walked in her room and it was dark, everything was black. It must be her favorite color I had thought. I had asked her about it but she said her favorite color was blue, I was confused. When turned fifteen her parents started to leave us alone at her house. Our cheek kisses turned into lip kisses. Our hugs turned to cuddling, which Jade really didn't like much but she dealt with it. We would watch scary movies at night and I would always be scared but Jade would always be there by me, holding me. So one day she let me pick a movie I picked Lion King. She cried at the part when the Simba's dad died, even though she had watched it before. I wiped away her tears that night she was mad at herself for crying. She said she was too old for that and for me not to tell anyone and I promised.

The day I turned sixteen, Jade came to my house again. But this time she saw my room wall painted pink, my stuff animals everywhere. Jade had a confused look on her face until she saw the birthday present she had gave me on my bed with Cuddles. I had named her Pinky I was happy that Cuddles had finally had another friend like I did. He wasn't lonely anymore. We had sat on my bed and played with them which was surprising for Jade to actually see her playing with stuffed animals. She even admitted that it was weird for her too since we were sixteen. But it was more fun playing stuff animals with Jade. Seventeenth birthday was just me and Jade like every other one. That day we sung karaoke all day, she had a beautiful voice.

When school started again after our summer together. We got to finally go to the same school, Hollywood Arts. I was so happy to see her there. That same day, after school we went to her house. We were alone, like always, our parents were always too busy to focus on us. That's why we had each other, me and Jade kissed after singing a song together. This time it was different though we used tongue and we felt more too. Last thing you know it we were on her bed, with our clothes off, touching each other. Making each other make love noises like grown ups do. We switched from best friends to girlfriends that night. And we promised each other that we would marry when we were grown ups.

And that's a promise we will keep.


End file.
